MCF: Mystery of the Voice
by Detective88
Summary: A mysterious stranger is stealing girls with beautiful voices and now it's up to Mystery Case Files to solve it, however when the stranger plans to use the girls as well, will it be their last to sing about?
1. Chapter 1: The RehersalMystery Begins

Here is another story I decided to do as a late Independence day present for my friends and after watching a school production of "Les Miserables" and I loved it. Speakign of which, If I do see the movie that's coming up, I wanna do a parody of it. Also, there's a little thing important on my profile that could help save our site from ACTA! Down with ACTA! Anyways, here is another Mystery Case Files mystery.

Summary: A mysterious stranger is stealing girls with beautiful voices and now it's up to Mystery Case Files to solve it, however when the stranger plans to use the girls as well, will it be their last to sing about?

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Rehersal/Mystery Begins**

We see a stage and Detective88 aka Raina and her friends Subuku No Jess aka Jessy, Starzilla, trachie17 aka Tracy, EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy and DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy smiled and they starged dancing on stage.

**Detective88 Productions Presents**

"**Mystery Case Files: Mystery of the Voice"**

**Starring**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88 aka Raina and Mavis**

**Brigit Mendler as DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy**

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku No Jess aka Jessy**

**Demi Levado aka Starzilla**

**Nikki Blonsky as EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy**

**Emily Osmont as trachie17 aka Tracy **

**Vin Disel as Othello Reaper Boogie**

**Jason Griffth as Aaron1248 aka Aaron**

**Robert Patinson as Cedric Diggory**

**Yuri Lorenthal as Sasuke Uchiha**

**Steve Mackall as Nosedive Flashblade**

**Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan**

**David Gallanger as Riku**

**Bryan Cranston as Vitaly**

**Martin Short as Stefano**

**and**

**Jessica Chastian as Gia**

Raina: _**Walking down a darkened hallway**_

_**Everybody turns to look at you**_

_**It's not because you're different**_

_**It's because you're so wicked cool**_

Jessy, Daisy and Starz: _**A sinister style**_

_**Mystery with a smile**_

_**You're drop dead gorgeous**_

_**Drop dead gorgeous**_

Emmy and Tracy: _**Crimes give me the creeps**_

_**But when I'm with my peeps**_

_**You can't ignore us**_

_**This is where the cool kids rule!**_

**Written by Detective88 **

**Music by trachie17**

**Layouts and Animation by Emmydisney17 **

**Costumes by DisneyGal1234**

**Backgrounds by JDS916GUY**

**Produced by Subuku No Jess and Starzilla**

**Directed by Detective88**

Raina, Tracy, Daisy, Starz, Emmy and Jessy:_** Mystery Case Files**_

_**Mystery Case**_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Come on, don't be shy**_

_**Mystery Case**_

_**The party never dies**_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Mystery Case**_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Freaky, chic and fly**_

_**Mystery Case**_

_**Where villain bodies lie**_

* * *

We see a theatre and inside it is a stage where in the front seats were a tiger named Vitaly, a jaguar named Gia and a sea lion named Stefano sat. They were bored.

"Next!" Vitaly groaned.

The person on stage, Tilda groaned and left.

The circus animals were assigned to direct the play _"Les Miserables"_ and they already got the whole cast planned. They just needed a Fantine, who is Cosette's birth mother and so far, they weren't doing well.

Backstage were a few girls. The first was a 14 year old girl with long dark brown hair, light tan skin, a white tanktop, a pink cardigan, blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, a black belt and white sneakers; she's Detective88 aka Raina. She was ready to audition for the part, but she was nervous that she was sweating.

She turned to her friends, a 16 year old girl with wavy black/brown hair with a pink star tatoo over her left eye, a white tanktop with a hot pink polo, blue pants and sandals; she's Starzilla, one of Raina's friends.

The third was a 18 year old girl with brown eyes, black hair, a red baseball cap and pants, green shoes, a black shirt and a purple jacket; she's Subuku No Jess aka Jessy.

The fourth was a 16 year old girl with long black hair, light tan skin, a green jade skirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes; she's DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy, the newest member of the MCF.

The fifth and final was a 18 year old girl with wavy brown hair, a black shirt, a pink jacket with the number 10 on it, blue jeans and shoes; she's Tracy Tennyson aka trachie17.

The sixth and final girl was an 19 year old girl with buck teeth, chestnut brown hair, a purple shirt and fishing hat, blue pants and sandals; she's EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Raina said.

"Come on, Raina. You know this musical since last month." Starz said. "You'll be a great Fantine."

"If you don't make the part here, you can try next month's in Cartoon City." said Daisy.

"I know that." Raina said. She peeked from behind the curtain and saw a girl trying to sing, but she got rejected.

"Get out there and show your stuff." Emmy said.

"Here goes nothing." Raina gulped.

Vitaly took out a chart and read it. "Raina Clouseau."

Raina timidly walked up on stage. "Hola."

"You auditioning for the part, Raina?" Stefano asked.

"Si. I like to sing for my part." Raina said. She took the mike and the lights went down for a second except for the spotlight that shined on her. Raina shed a fake tear(to make it dramatic) and started to sing.

Raina: _**I dreamed a dream in time gone by**_

_**When hope was high and life worth living**_

_**I dreamed that love would never die**_

_**I dreamed that God will be forgiving**_

_**Then I was young and unafraid **_

_**And dreams were made and used and wasted**_

_**There was no ransom to be paid**_

_**No song unsung, no wine untasted**_

Stefano began to sob tears and Vitaly gave him a tissue to have the sea lion to blow his nose. Gia stated to make the score.

_**But the tigers come at night**_

_**With their voices soft as thunder**_

_**As they tear your hopes **_

_**As they turn your dream to shame**_

"No offense." Tracy said, coming to the stage to Vitaly.

"None taken." Vitaly said.

_**He slept a summer by my side**_

_**He filled my days with endless wonder **_

_**He took my childhood in his stride**_

_**But he was gone when autunm came**_

Jessy said to the other girls, "Cross your fingers." She and the other girls were hoping that Raina gets the role of Fantine.

_**And still I dream he'll come **_

_**That we will live the years together**_

_**But there are dreams that cannot be**_

_**And there are storms we cannot weather**_

_**I had a dream my life would be**_

_**So different from this heck I'm living**_

_**So different now from what it seems**_

_**Now life has killed the dream**_

_**I dreamed**_

She put the mike down and lowered her head as the lights shone on.

"That...was...brilliant. You get the part!" Vitaly said.

Raina smiled big and squealed. Daisy, Jessy, Starz, Emmy and Tracy smiled and ran on stage and hugged her.

"Gracias, muchas gracias." said Raina.

"No problem, Raina. And because you sang well, we'll put your friends in as factory workers and the girls at the lovely ladies scene." Gia said.

"That's the ensemble." Daisy said.

"I know." said Vitaly. "Rehersal begins tomorrow."

"Got it." Jessy said.

* * *

Later, the girls were jumping on a trampoline which was really the stomach of a giant boogeyman monster with a burlap sack made of bugs and trash, a scar over his right eye, a piece of yarn for hair and a sythe on his back, Othello Reaper Boogie, Oogie Boogie's nicer grandfather. Othello was the girls' babysitter until their parents came home.

"Congratulations on getting the part, Raina." Othello said.

"Gracias, Othello." Raina said. She then stopped bouncing and said, "I'm not sure I can do this."

"What do you mean? You rocked out the audition!" Emmy said.

"I know. I also know my character dies early and doesn't come back til the finale. Plus I'm not sure if I could fit the part. Unless it was my Swing Shift outfit, I can't wear any pub like outfits."

"Why?" Jessy asked as she and the girls stopped bouncing.

"I came home from a costume party wearing one and I won the dance contest..." Raina said.

* * *

**Flashback...**

We see Raina in her bedroom with her parents. Raina was wearing a white tubetop with a puffy green skirt and an ankle bracelet.

"First of all, your father and I are happy that you won the dance contest. You obviously worked hard and it payed off." Nicole said.

"Gracias, Madre." said Raina.

"But...we're very disappointed in the outfit you chose to wear. It's just too revealing for your age." said Nicole.

"But Madre. Matron Mama Morton made this costume and a lot of those girls are my age."

"We understand that." Clouseau said. "But that is not something of a child of ours to wear. We just want you to be a teenager for as long as you can. Don't speed up the process by wearing outfits that are too revealing for your age."

"But Padre, I'm not a baby." Raina complained.

"We know you're not a baby. Anyways, let's put that outfit away for a couple of years, okay?" Nicole said.

"In other words, except for my Swing Shift outfit, don't ever wear this outfit again." said Raina.

"You got it." Nicole and Clouseau said.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

"And I never wore an outfit like that again." Raina said.

"Raina, I'm sure your costume is not going to be like that. You'll be a great Fantine. With a voice like yours you can do anything." Emmy said.

* * *

That night, as it was peaceful, we see Audrey(from The Lorax(2012)) singing "Call Me Maybe" while planting a Truffula tree when all of a sudden, red hand grabbed hers and she got dragged offscreen.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl named Utau Hoshina was practicing for her next concert when the same red hand grabbed her away. It did the same to Amu Hinamori, Onpu Segawa, Kairi, Namine, and Sakura Haruno. The girls including Utau and Audrey were put into a bag as a mysterious figure carried them into the night.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is where we learn about the mystery and meet Mavis. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Mavis

Here is the chapter where we go do the mystery.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mavis**

The next day, the girls, their boyfriends Cedric Diggory, Aaron1248 aka Aaron, Sasuke Uchiha, Nosedive Flashblade, Seamus Finnigan and Riku(who are in the roles of the foreman(Seamus), Javert(Riku), and a few guards(Nosedive, Aaron and Sasuke) and Cedric in the main role Jean Valjean, Fantine's about to be husband and Cosette's adoptive father) and a few other people now in costume were rehearsing their lines as Stefano used a baton to conduct it.

Raina glared at Candace who was playing the worker who took a letter and started to sing.

Raina: _**Give me that letter**_

_**It is none of your buisness**_

_**With a husband at home **_

_**And a bit on the side**_

_**Is there anyone here who can swear before God**_

_**She has nothing to fear**_

_**She has nothing to hide**_

"_**GIVE ME THAT LETTER!" **_Raina shouted at Candace as the girls got into a catfight and only Emmy pulled Raina away and Jeannie(Tom and Jerry) pulled Candace away. Raina and Candace did kiddie slaps at one another.

"Cut! We take break." Vitaly said.

"Great job." Gia said to Raina, "You show-a some anger into that enemy."

"Thanks." Raina said.

Just then, Cedric got a phone call. He picked it up and heard a message. He hung it up and told Raina, "You girls have a mystery to solve."

"Already?" Jessy asked in a groan.

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Starz said.

Raina turned to the circus animals and said, "Excuse me, the girls and I have to be excused."

"It's okay." said Gia. "The play is not until three weeks."

"Take-a all the time you need-a. Remember, keep-a rehearsing." said Stefano.

"Bye." Emmy said. The girls then ran off to the headquarters, waving goodbye to their boyfriends.

The girls ran to the headquarters where they wen tto Mordecai and Rigby who were on the computer.

"Hey, Mordecai and Rigby." Jessy said.

"We just got word from Yukari Sanjo." Rigby said.

"Yukari? She's Utau's manager." Starz said.

"Right. She just said that when she check to bring Utau for her concert, she's gone." Rigby said. The girls gasped.

"And so are these chicks." Mordecai said as she showed pictures of the girls, "Audrey, Melody, Amu Hinamori, Onpu Segawa, Kairi, Merida, Namine, Sakura Haruno, Elionwy, Rapunzel and Bridgette."

"Merida's in the role of Cosette." Raina gasped.

"Audrey? She has the same name as my mom." Jessy said.

"Do you know who stole them?" Emmy asked.

"And why?" Daisy said.

"We don't know, but he's been stealing them for their beautiful voices." Mordecai said. "This mission's gonna be a little out of wack, but we're going to have a person to help you out."

"This guy comes in the night and he's a monster." said Rigby. "So you're gonna need some help."

"Who is gonna help us?" Daisy shrugged.

"I am." said a voice. They looked and saw a bat flying above them. The bat then transformed into a 18 year old(118 in vampire years) girl about the same height as Raina except with fangs, black lipstick, short black hair, a black short sleeve shirt, and black pants; she's Mavis.

"I'm Mavis." she said.

"Whoa." Raina said. Then she and Mavis gasped, "You sound just like...except you have a little more." On that the vampire and the Spanish Authoress pointed to each other's hair length, then they pointed to their choice in attire, "And a little less. Man, I have a human/vampire for a lost twin sister!"

Raina and Mavis knuckle pounded.

"She's gonna be your night guide." said Mordecai.

"This is insane, right?" Tracy said, thinking it was a joke.

"Can I come please? You're gonna need my help." Mavis said.

"What's that's gonna do?" asked Raina.

Mavis transformed into her bat form and started doing puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give us the pouty bat face." Starz said. "No." However, she and the girls couldn't resist the eyes. "Okay."

"Yay!" Mavis transformed into her normal self.

"We leave tonight." Starz said.

* * *

Later that night, Mavis, Starz, Raina, Jessy, Emmy, Daisy and Tracy had snuck up past Othello and tiptoed way. Just before they made it, they saw Vitaly, Stefano and Gia join them.

"Girls, we-a need to come-a with you." Stefano said

"Stefano, I know you and the others want to help us, but we already got a night guide." Emmy said.

"My name's Mavis." Mavis said.

"Our actors are resting, but our female ones with the angel voices are being taken away." Gia said.

"All they kept saying is that there's a mysterious figure with red hands taking them into the night." said Vitaly. "And he might be having his eyes on you." he pointed to Raina.

"Oh no. It's my fault! I shouldn't have auditioned for that play." Raina said sadly.

"No crying, Raina. You will great actress for Fantine. I know it. You did great just

"Where-a do you-a expect to find him?" Stefano asked, scared.

"That's why we need to solve this mystery...tonight." said Raina. "I just want to get this overwith so we can get back to the play."

"Let's go." Emmy said as they all set out.

Unknown to them, the stranger who stole Audrey and the other girls saw them and smirked at Raina and the other girls.

"That's right, my Fantine, you'll lead yourself right to me." The stranger turned off the lamppost, revealing in the light that his hand was red. He cackled like crazy.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where the girls, Mavis, Vitaly, Gia and Stefano enter a secret way only to get captured by the mysterious stranger. For those of you who don't know, Mavis is Dracula's daughter from the new upcoming film _"Hotel Transylvania."_ which has my voice actress in it. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: The PubCaptured

Here is the chapter where we find out more about the voicesnatcher and we are captured by him. The song that the girls and I sing is "Lovely Ladies" from _"Les Miserables"_.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Pub/Captured **

Soon, the MCF, animals and vampire made it to the deck. They started to look back and then they saw a red hand steal a girl named Anya/Anastasia away.

"He's here." said Jessy like in the movie "Poltergeist".

"Jessy, don't do that. You know that's my least favorite movie." said Raina.

"Sorry. I just thought the mood needed something." said Jessy. "Do you think it could be Damien the Haunted IPod?"

"No. Damien's in jail for a long time and we have a maximum security system on him." Starz said.

"Right." Jessy said.

"There's no-a way. That-a stranger could-a come and steal-a your voice away or something." Stefano shivered.

"No precota, Stefano. IT's not gonna happen." Raina said. "If I can make a better Fantine than what I am now, I can do it.

"Jinkies." said Starz. She ran offscreen.

"What in the crud is "jinkies"?" Mavis said.

"It must be a clue, I bet." said Emmy.

"It is." said Starz, coming back with a wallet.

"A wallet?" Raina took it and saw a bunch of pictures, but they were too close up.

"Whoever this guy is, he always is crazy about paparazzi, but they're too big. Look! There's his hand!" said Emmy. One of the pictures showed the red hand from before.

Just then a card fell and Gia took it. "Lance Sackless."

"Lance Sackless? That's a crazy name." Tracy said.

"And there he goes!" Mavis said pointing to the shadowy figure coming out of a bar.

"Oh, geez. What are we to do?" asked Raina.

"What do you want us to do? Dress up like pub girls?" said Jessy.

This gave Mavis an idea. She, Vitaly, and Gia smirked at them.

"Why are-a you looking at-a them like-a that?" Stefano asked.

"Oh no! Don't look at us like that! There is no way-" Tracy said.

* * *

We cut to the scene in the pub where Tracy, Raina, Starz, Emmy, Daisy and Jessy are now in dresses backstage. Raina wore a pink tubetop with puffy short sleeves, a long red skirt, moon earings, blue shoes and her hair was under a bun shaped wig which contained really long Rapunzel hair.

Daisy wore a green short skirt, high socks, Mary Janes, a white no sleeve shirt and armbands.

Jessy wore a red shoulderless dress, a purple short skirt up to the knees, and she was barefoot.

Emmy wore a no sleeve blue shirt with a purple skirt, purple shoes and her hair was in a ponytail.

Starz wore a black tube top that was connected to the white skirt and her hair was a bun which is a little messy and she wore white boots.

Finally, Tracy wore a green skirt, green top with no shoulder straps, she had a star barret, an ankle bracelet and she was barefoot as well.

Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Mavis is now in cloaks. They walked into the bar and Mavis said in a fake old lady voice to a barwoman by the name of Princess Irmaplotz. "Hey, dearie, one bottle of soda."

"Sure." Irmaplotz said. She handed Mavis a bottle of soda and rolled it under a table and backstage for Jessy to catch.

"By the way." Mavis said, still talking like an old lady. "These beautiful ladies who are singing tonight just came into port. Have you ever seen a man by the name of Lance Sackless?"

Everybody gasped and turned to them. Irmaplotz stammered before she scoffed it off. "Never heard of him." and went back to work.

"They look like they know him." said Vitaly.

"It's-a scary." Stefano said. "I wanna go home."

Mavis heard a psst. She then turned and saw a lizard named Waffles. "We heard of him. He just took our latest show girl Miss Kitty Mouse. He's been known by many names. Lance Sackless, Heiney, Dr. Buttz, you name it. He already took a few of them."

"What does-a he want with these-a girls?" asked Gia.

"Plans to make some type of music ray." said Waffles.

"What about the newcomesrs?" Mavis asked.

"Well, you better stop them from finishing their number." Waffles said. Just then, on cue, the girls started to sing, making all the male sailors wolf whistle.

MCF(except for Raina): _** Lovely ladies**_

_**Waiting for a bite**_

_**Ready for the customers who only come at night**_

_**Lovely ladies**_

_**Ready for the call**_

_**Standing up or lying down**_

_**Or anyway at all**_

_**Bargain prices**_

_**Up against the wall**_

Gia went up on stage and said to the audience, "At-a least it'll help-a the girls with their roles in the play."

Gia: _**Come here, my dear**_

_**Let's see this trinket you wear**_

_**This bagattelle**_

"Madam. I'll sell it to you." Raina said, taking off a necklace on her neck.

Gia then said, "I'll-a give you four-a."

Raina knew it was acting and then she said getting teary, "That wouldn't pay for the chain."

Gia then sang again with Raina joining her.

Gia: _**I'll give you five. You're far to eager to sell**_

Raina: _**It's all I have**_

Gia:_** It's not my fault**_

Raina:_** Please make it ten**_

Gia:_** No more than five **_

_**My dear, we all must stay alive**_

Raina took her necklace and gave it to Gia.

MCF(except Raina):_** Lovely ladies **_

_**Waiting in the dark**_

_**Ready for a thick one or a quick one in the park**_

Jessy made a pretend smile and got to her part.

Jessy: _**Long time short time**_

_**Anytime my dear**_

_**Cost a little extra**_

_**If you want to take all year**_

MCF(except Raina): _**Quick and cheap is underneath the pier**_

"Oh geez. At least I don't have to sell my hair...for real." Raina said.

Gia then noticed the wig and sang.

Gia:_** What pretty hair**_

_**What pretty locks you got there**_

_**What luck you got**_

_**It's worth a centime, my dear**_

_**I'll take the lot**_

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Raina yelled. Gia knew it was acting she was doing and is impressed by how she handled it. She then said, "Let's make a price. I'll give you all of ten francs. Just think of that."

Raina then sang sadly as Gia took out a pair of scissors and Raina let down the wig revealing the Rapunzel hair.

Raina:_** It pays a debt**_

"Just think of that." Gia said.

_**It pays a debt**_

_**Ten francs may save my poor Cosette!**_

Raina and Gia walked offstage so Gia could "cut" Raina's hair. Mavis then sighed as she noticed the stranger from before and by the name of Lance Sackless come into the bar.

"Shoot." She said.

Vitaly jumped onto the stage and knew this would be one of his ensamble's acts, and since he isn't here. He has to do it.

Vitaly: _**Lovely lady**_

_**Fastest on the street**_

_**Wasn't there three minutes**_

_**She was back up on her feet**_

_**Lovely lady!**_

_**What yer waiting for?**_

_**Doesn't take a lot of savvy**_

_**Just to be a babe**_

_**Come on, lady**_

_**What's a lady for**_

The MCF girls laughed a little as Gia and Raina, who got the wig off and now has her regular dark brown hair, walked onto the stage. Lance Sackless's eyes widen before he whispered to Irmaplotz while the girls sang on stage.

Lance Sackless and Vitaly:_** Give me the dirt**_

_**Who's that girl over there?**_

Irmaplotz(shrugging) and Starz: _**A bit of skirt**_

_**She's the one who sold her hair**_

Daisy: _**She's got a kid**_

_**Sends 'em all that she can**_

Vitaly: _**Lovely lady**_

_**Come along and join us**_

_**Lovely lady **_

Raina hung her head low, until Emmy took her hand.

Emmy:_** Come on dearie**_

_**Why all the fuss**_

_**You're no grander than the rest of us**_

Starz:_** Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap**_

Daisy: _**Join your sisters, make money in your sleep**_

Tracy:_** That's right dearie, let 'em have the lot**_

Jessy:_** That's right dearie, show 'em what you got**_

Raina took the soda from Jessy and drank it and made a flirtious, but sad face at the men who are howling at her, before briefly leaving the stage.

MCF(except Raina):_** Old men, young men**_

_**Take them as they come**_

_**Harbor rats and alley cats **_

_**And any kind of scum**_

_**Poor men, rich men**_

_**Leaders of the land**_

_**See them with their trousers off **_

_**They're never quite as grand**_

_**All it takes is money in your hands**_

The tempo became slower as Stefano, Vitaly and Gia(who got off the stage) and Mavis gasped when the stranger went to the stage, ready to strike them. Raina walked onstage, still sad a little, but she knew it was acting.

MCF(except Raina):_** Lovely ladies **_

_**Going for a song**_

_**Got a lot of callers**_

_**But they never stay for long**_

Raina: _**Come on, Captain you can wear your shoes**_

_**Don't make it a change to have a girl who can't refuse**_

_**Easy money, lying on a bed**_

_**Just as well they never see **_

_**The hate that's in your head**_

_**Don't they know they're making love to one already dead?**_

Just then much to Mavis, Vitaly, Stefano and Gia's shock, the stranger's long red arms stretched and took Emmy, Daisy, Tracy, Starz and Jessy. Then he reached for Raina. Raina noticed and screamed before she was taken.

"Oh no!" Stefano said. Just then a frying pan was above them.

"Hi." Mavis said nervously before BAM!

And everything went black.

* * *

It was a little blurry but the girls looked and saw that they're in a giant observatory like tower on a cliff by the beach. Raina looked up and saw Mavis, Vitaly, Gia and Stefano in a cage.

"What's going on?" Tracy asked.

"This is insane." Emmy said.

"I wanna go home!" Stefano whined.

Just then a voice said as he entered the room. "Why hello, it's me!" He prepared to remove his cloak.

"No, it can't be!" Raina gasped.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The final chapter is when the villain is revealed and why he's doing it. Anyways, read and review.


	4. Chapter 4: Case Closed

Here is the final chapter where this mystery is solved once and for all.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Case Closed**

Where we last off at the observatory, the stranger who is also the voicesnatcher with many names was about to reveal himself to the MCF girls.

"Why hello, it's me." he said, as he was about to remove his cloak.

"No, it can't be!" Raina gasped.

"Yes, it's me." the stranger removed the cloak to reveal a red fat devil like creature with yellow eyes and no clothes.

"THE RED GUY?" Raina, Starz, Tracy, Jessy, Emmy and Daisy gasped.

"AAAH! He's got-a no clothes!" Stefano and Mavis screamed as they, Gia and Vitaly shield themselves.

"Yes, it's me. The Red Guy. Hello, my little buttercups. Join your sisters." The Red Guy pulled a curtain revealing a wall with all the stolen girls chained to the wall with all the girls that were stolen, Audrey, Amu, Utau, Onpu, Sakura, Kairi, Namine, Eilonwy, Rapunzel, Bridgette, Anya/Anastasia, Miss Kitty Mouse, and recently Merida and Giselle chained onto it. They were all wearing harem outfits were by a giant microphone.

"The stolen girls!" Stefano said.

"And the other actors!" said Jessy.

"Why are you doing this, you pantless freak?" asked Tracy.

"Ever since I was enchanted by Raina's audition, I had come up with a scheme. I take all the girls' with the most beautiful voices so that way I can use them to make a hypnotic power to make everyone in the city my slaves and rule the world!" The Red Guy explained. "I was also going to use it to make my failed code: Siren Wail."

"Siren Wail?" Mavis asked, uneasy.

"The project was for having 19, I repeat, 19 hotties to sing an song to hypnotize every sea creature to come close to the beach and strand them there. Then mermaids and such will be trapped the same way, then sent to high bitters."

"Yeah, right. Music Meister did better than you and he still got his butt kicked." Starz started.

"Let me test it." Red Guy said. He pointed his lazer at Stefano.

"Not-a me!" Stefano said.

"SING!" Red Guy ordered. The girls started to sing an eerie tune and Stefano started getting hypnotic eyes. He then stopped the lazer and Stefano came out of his trance.

"You gotta save yourselves!" Audrey said.

"No, we're gonna save-a you." Stefano said.

"What does it have to do with me and mis amigas?" Raina asked.

"And so, to add to this plan is you and your little ensemble, my little Fantine." Red Guy said, after putting the lazer to the top of the observatory. He then getting close to Raina. "Come on, "Fantine", you rehearse."

"You creep! You're worse than my suitors combined! I'm not being trapped to join this." Raina said as she backed away.

"Mavis, you and Vitaly get everyone free." Jessy said, "I'm going to blow this up."

"But isn't that gonna kill all of us?" asked Starz.

"Wait! I-a got a better idea-a." Stefano said. "Raina, remember the scene where-a Fantine defends herself-a from that man who wanted to have-a his-a way with her? Do that-a scene!"

"Right!" Raina said, smiling, getting the idea.

While the girls vocalized sending the signal into the microphone sending it to the lazer beam, Raina backed away as Red Guy went to her singing.

Red Guy: _**Here's something new**_

_**I think I'll give it a try**_

_**Come closer, darling **_

_**I like to see what I buy**_

_**The usual price**_

_**For just one slice of your pie**_

On pie, he touched her arm. Raina backed away and took a stick saying, "I don't want you. No, no, monsuier let me go!"

_**Is this a trick? **_

_**I won't pay more**_

Raina(doing a kung-fu pose, holding the stick, glaring at him): _**No, not at all**_

Red Guy: _**You've got some nerve, you little hottie**_

_**You've got some gall**_

The two started to fight a bit as Jessy taped some dynamite to the lazer.

Starz then took a key and unlocked the cage, letting the animals and vampire out before Tracy transformed into her alien form blasting the chains, freeing everybody.

_**It's the same with a pastry as it is with a grocer**_

_**The customer sees what he gets in advance**_

_**It's not for the girl to say "yes sir" or "no sirt"**_

_**It's not for SUNDAE TO PICK AND TO CHOOSE**_

_**Or lead me to a dance!**_

Raina grabbed the stick used her kung fu, and punched him, before scratching his face.

Raina then sang with anger in her face before she was about to punch.

Raina: _**I'll kill you, you OGRE, try any of that!**_

_**Even a girl who has gone to the bad**_

_**Won't be had by a rat!**_

"She's gonna blow!" Jessy called.

The ground started to quake and crumble, then...**KABOOM!** The observatory exploded and almost everyone held on. Raina looked and saw that she was on the cliff and her friends were falling to their death. Mavis transformed into a bat and watched this.

"Raina, save yourself!" she called.

"Help-a us!" Stefano screamed.

Raina didn't listen. She grabbed Tracy's hand before we see a close up on her face with a smile.

"I got you, mis amigas y amigos!" Raina said.

"Gracias, but what are you holding onto, Raina?" Tracy asked.

Raina's eyes widen in shock. "Uh-oh."

We now see that she wasn't holding onto anything and they were falling along. Luckily, enough, their dresses made poof sounds and their skirts were like parachutes. Then Mavis flew around Emmy carried Stefano. Raina caught Vitaly while Tracy caught Gia, Jessy, Daisy, and Starz caught the actresses and others. They floated down to the sandy ground and set everybody down. Mavis transformed back into her vampire form and Emmy put Stefano down. They looked up and saw Red Guy fall down until he hit the sand.

Jessy smiled, "You did it."

"I know. We all did it. And we even got into our characters' characters for the play. I finally got what it's like to be Fantine. I'm ready!" Raina said. She turned to Red Guy with handcuffs and said, "And Red Guy, by the power of Mystery Case Files," she put the handcuffs on his hands, "You're under arrest."

"Please, girls. I'll make you some cookies." Red Guy begged.

"Let's take him to jail." Audrey said. "By the way. Can't wait to see the play."

"Which reminds me," said Elionwy. "See you at the rehersal, girls." she and the other girls left to go home.

"Before we go home, we have to take this crook to jail." said Tracy. The MCF girls, Vitaly, Stefano, Gia and Mavis walked back with Raina dragging Red Guy who was crying like a baby.

* * *

Later, after dropping Red Guy in jail, Raina was at her garage with her friends.

"We made it. Othello's asleep, no one's here. We're still in the play and we got away with another one." said Raina with a smile.

Daisy and Emmy high-fived.

"We are so proud of you for solving this mystery. See you at rehersal tomorrow morning." Vitaly said as he and Gia left. Stefano hugged Raina before he followed them.

Just then Tracy looked down at her clothes, "You guys see what I see?"

Starz looked down and saw as well, "It's what we don't see."

"Uh-oh." Emmy said.

Jessy remembered as she covered herself, "We left our clothes at the pub!"

"We're toast." Daisy squeaked.

"Not yet, our parents aren't home and Othello's still asleep." Raina smirked as she made a three best friend wrap around her friends. Suddenly, giant footsteps were heard and Mavis screeched.

"Gotta go." She turned into a bat and flew away.

The MCF Girls then looked and gasped to see Othello coming. "Okay, now we're toast." Raina said.

* * *

The next day at Mystery Case Headquarters, Mordecai and Rigby were drinking soda until they got mail on the computer. Mordecai went to it and opened the message.

It was a video message from Raina who was now in her regular clothes and in her room with a script in her hand.

"It's Raina!" said Mordecai.

"Hola, Mordecai and Rigby." she said.

"So, you caught the bad guy? Who was the voicesnatcher?" Rigby asked.

"It was the Red Guy. The good news is that we found him and arrested him and we're still in the play." Raina said. "The bad news...well I'm grounded for a day."

Then 5 more video messages appeared and they revealed to be Daisy, Tracy, Emmy, Starz and Jessy all in their normal outfits and in their room.

"Me too." Daisy said.

"Me three." Starz said.

"Me four." said Tracy.

"Me five." Emmy agreed.

"Ditto." Jessy said.

"You know guys, I learned my lesson. I don't even care if it's just acting. Unless it was my Swing Shift outfit, I'm not ever wearing a pub outfit like that again." Raina said.

"Shoot! My mother burnt mine." Tracy said.

"Yeah, my daddy put mine into a paper shredder." Starz said.

"Granny took it, cut it up and made it into a patches for her new quilt." said Emmy in sadness.

"Mom and Dad cut it up into pieces and then dropped them into the water." said Daisy.

There was a moment of silence making Raina break it saying, "I don't have hear anything from you! Earth to Jessy!"

"And why is there spit all over you." asked Mordecai.

Jessy smiled as she said. "I'm wearing my top under my clothes right now. Plus I'm being eaten by Twoey. I love this power! See you tomorrow. Goodbye." Jessy ended her video message.

"Dang!" the remaining girls laughed before ending their video messages.

* * *

A day after they were grounded and a few weeks after practice, the play was opened. Othello, his girlfriend, Princess Emeraude, Raina's parents Clouseau and Nicole and brother Garu, Jessy's parents Seymour and Audrey Krelborn, Jessy's pet plant Audrey II/Twoey, Daisy's Parents Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai, Starz's father Phobos, Starz' brother Brody, Granny(Emmy's foster guardian besides Jessy's monster form OogieJess Hyde), and Tracy's parents Ben and Julie Tennyson and her evil twin Tricia and her younger brother Kenny, and half of the people who were captured were even there.

Once the show began, the curtains revealed to show the first scene: the prologue(Look Down(Work Song version)/Valjean Forgiven).

* * *

A while, it goes to the scene _"I Dreamed a Dream"_ with Raina now in a blue/pink version of Briar Rose's outfit and wearing pink shoes, in the role of Fantine singing while Stefano began to cry tears.

Raina: _**...I had a dream my life would be**_

_**So different from this heck I'm living**_

_**So different now from what it seems**_

_**Now life has killed the dream**_

_**I dream**_

* * *

The audience applauded before we dissolve to a while later to the Lovely Ladies where Raina and the girls did outstanding then to where Valjean reveals his identity to Javert.

Cedric: _**Who am I?**_

_**24601!**_

Riku chased him off stage as if to arrest him.

* * *

Then it dissolves to the part where Fantine dies.(Me cry a little). Cedric took his girlfriend, Raina's hand as she pretends to cough.

Raina: _** Take my hand,**_

_**The night grows ever colder**_

Cedric: _**Then I will keep you warm**_

Raina: _**Take my child, I give her to your keeping**_

Cedric: _**Take shelter from the storm**_

Raina: _**For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping**_

_**And tell Cosette I love her**_

_**And I'll see her when I wake...**_

Just then "Fantine" closed her eyes and laid still.

"Fantine!" Cedric said. "Fantine!" he kissed Raina's hand and then cried, though he knew Raina was only acting.

Stefano began to cry so hard that Othello gave him one of those giant tissues.

* * *

Then it dissolves from Cedric adopting Lilo(who plays Young Cosette) from the evil Thenardiers(who are played by Brad and Kelly) to the scene where Matt Flynn Fletcher(Raina's ex stalker with a crush and sometimes friend) and Merida(who are playing Marius and Cosette) confessing their love for one another while Misty(who plays Eponine) watches.

"They're doing a good job. My daughter did so fantastic." said Audrey Krelborn.

"Raina actually stole the show this time." said Othello.

* * *

Then it dissolves from the barricade, then Javert's suicide to the finale where after Maurius and Cosette marry and Valjean dies and is taken to heaven by Fantine and Eponine, everyone including the MCF sang the final number and Phineas and Ferb(who both play Gaverouche) wave the flag.

All: _**Will you join in our crusade?**_

_**Who will be strong and stand with me?**_

_**Somewhere beyond the barricade**_

_**Is there a world you long to see?**_

_**Do you hear the people sing?**_

_**Say, do you hear the distant drums?**_

_**It is the future that they bring**_

_**When tomorrow comes...**_

_**Tomorrow comes!**_

The curtains close and everyone in the audience applauded for they loved the performance. The curtains rose again and everyone took their bows thrice. Vitaly, Stefano and Gia walked up on stage and took a bow as well.

"Thank you so much. We like to thank our wonderful performance for bringing this musical to life in Cartoon Town." Gia said.

"We also like to thank our beloved actors and heroes: the Mystery Case Files and their boyfriends. For if it weren't for the Mystery Case Files, we wouldn't have had done this play." Vitaly said.

Stefano came to Raina, Daisy, Starz, Tracy, Emmy, and Jessy with bouquets of flowers and gave it to them. Mavis appeared in bat form and put tiaras on each of their heads before returning to her vampire form.

"I want to thank everyone for showing us that we can do this musical and our adventure against Red Guy weeks ago has got us to get into our characters." Raina said. "Goodnight, everybody."

Cedric and Raina kissed while Daisy, Jessy, Starz, Emmy and Tracy kissed their boyfriends and everyone took their bows one last time before the curtains closed onstage again.

**The End**

* * *

That's the end of this Mystery Case Files mystery. Emmy, hanks for inspiring me to write this. Anyways, read and review.


End file.
